Happy Mother's Day and a Date
by totaldefeat
Summary: Ace, Sabo and Luffy are walking around town when Luffy gives lilacs to Sabo for Mother's Day. Based off a tumblr meme, one shot modern AU and established AceSabo.


Ace and Sabo are walking down the local streets hand in hand with Luffy trailing close behind them. Luffy is quieter than usual, Sabo thinks and he stops. He turns around and Ace also stops in his tracks as he feels the light weight of Sabo's unmoving arm.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Luffy's not here." Sabo looks back at Ace, paling slightly at the idea of their younger brother getting lost. Just when Ace wants to tell him he's worrying too much they hear a familiar voice calling for them.

"Heeey, Aceee, Sabooo!" It's Luffy and he's running towards them with something in his hands.

The teen almost crashes into them but Ace and Sabo catch Luffy in their arms.

"Happy Mother's Day, Sabo!" Luffy grins and presents the flowers to Sabo. Ace and Sabo blink, a bit confused. Realization hits them that today's Mother's Day and now they are at a complete loss.

Sabo points to himself and asks, "You mean me?" At that Luffy nods excitedly.

"Luffy, I'm not a mother and not exactly your mother. You do know that right?" He says it slowly to make sure Luffy understands what Mother's Day is supposed to be.

"I know but from what one of the lady's in the flower shop said about Mother's Day, you fit all the description!"

Sabo raises an eyebrow. "What description?"

"Uh..You always take care of me, take my side in a fight, love me very much," he counts with his fingers one by one, "and you're pretty and kind." He finishes and smiles. "That's why I was told I should get you flowers for something called Mother's Day."

Sabo feels embarrassed and sort of happy. He takes the lilacs from Luffy's hands and smiles.

"Thank you, Luffy," he says and pats the teen on the head. A hand comes flying down on Luffy and brings the younger head to face the ground.

"Hey Luffy, I don't get any?" Ace asks in an irritated tone.

Luffy bobs his head up to stare at Ace. He knits his eyebrows together, "What're saying Ace? The mother in Mother's Day is obviously the kinder brother. Man are you an idiot."

Ace laughs and hits Luffy, sending him tumbling across the sidewalk.

"Ooff!"

"Whoa, Ace calm down!" Sabo races to hold Ace back by his arms.

"I _am_ calm, Sabo." Sabo eyes widen and it's true Ace isn't even chasing Luffy to strangle him or anything. He lets go of Ace's arms and steps back.

"Luffy's kind of right anyways." Ace directs a smile at Sabo. "I was just teasing him."

Sabo places his hands on his hips and huffs. "You didn't have to punch him all the way into that expensive looking store did you?"

"Aaace, Sabooo heeelp!" The two older brothers jerk their heads over to their younger brother's pleading voice.

Luffy is caught by some security by the collar of his shirt. They notice that the broken display window of a shop is probably due to Luffy's landing and step back when the security guard's gaze locks onto them. The two make a mad dash for it, rushing into the areas where it is crowded with people.

"What an idiot, he runs too slow."

"Indeed." Sabo agrees with a nod.

When they are sure the security guard isn't coming after them, Ace takes Sabo's hand and their fingers intertwine.

"Finally, a date without Luffy tagging along." Ace says. Sabo does think it's nice to at long last have alone time with Ace but doesn't say it aloud. Instead, he gives Ace's hand a firm squeeze.

They make their way to their usual coffee shop near their apartment. Ace gets in line and Sabo finds a seat for two by the wall. He leans against the table, his elbows propped atop and twirls the lilac flowers Luffy has given him earlier.

"Why don't you wear it? It'd be better than just holding it," Ace says from behind and places two cups of coffee on the table before taking the seat across Sabo.

Sabo follows his movement and looks at him when he's settled down in his seat. His lips curve up and slips the lilac stem over his right ear. He waits for Ace to say something, his sapphire eyes filled with an expectant gaze.

Ace rests his cheek on a palm and his expression softens. "It suits you."

This is one of those times where Ace is awfully gentle and it causes Sabo to become bashful from the compliment. He moves his hand to rest on top of Ace's, stroking it with his thumb.

Their moment is interrupted when a group of teenagers talk loudly amongst themselves in a deliberate manner.

"Guys, check it out." A snort. "That guy over there's wearing a freaking flower in his hair!"

The group laughs and another guy pitches in. "Hey, don't be rude. He's probably a pansy. Whoops, my bad, I meant gay-ass!"

The teenagers all continue to jeer and howl in laughter paying no mind that they are in a neighbourhood coffee shop and how they are disrupting the other customers.

Ace is beyond pissed that they're badmouthing his lover and is about to march up to those sleazy punks when Sabo is already on his feet. He sees his face and immediately cools off. He pushes his chair back and stands as well.

"What did you say about me?" Sabo says, sauntering his way to the group of teenagers.

The one who seems like the leader of the gang, snaps his head and goes, "Ah, look at what we have here." He smiles, opening his arms wide and steps forward to meet Sabo at the middle.

The two are face to face, a gap in their heights prominent. They stare at each other with distasteful looks and the leader continues from before, "We have a p-a-n-s-y with his boyfriend on a date." He sneers.

Without a second thought, Sabo throws a fist at the teenager's face, the boy stumbling backwards, his friends there to catch him, covering his nose with a hand. The boy looks at his hand only to find blood and wipes the dripping liquid from his nose.

"Hold my flower," Sabo says casually and pulls the lilac from his hair.

Ace smirks as he takes the flower from Sabo and pats his shoulder. "Kick his ass, baby. I got your flower."

Sabo rolls his shoulder and cracks his knuckles, drawing closer to the gang of teenagers. The leader boy instantly picks himself together and runs out the coffee shop, his followers right behind.

The ruckus can be heard through the shop walls. Screams, pleads, apologies and shuffling noises echo from the parking lot to the inside where Ace is sitting. He pushes the chair onto its hind legs to take a peek outside then leans forward again, sipping his coffee. It's going to take a while. He remembers Luffy and silently hopes he doesn't get into trouble.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Mother's Day everyone! A bit late but it's still May 10 where I live. I was thinking of putting this together with other future one shots then decided not to since it's Mother's Day and it deserves to be put as a separate story. Also 'cause this got longer than I intended. This is based off tumblr meme(?) by louwhis and continueplease.


End file.
